With recent advancement of information technology and widespread use of the Internet to store and process information, more and more demands are placed on the acquisition, processing, storage and dissemination of vocal, pictorial, textual and numerical information by microelectronics-based combination of computing and communication means. In a typical computer or server system, memory modules are used to store data or information. A memory module usually includes multiple memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory devices (DRAM) or synchronous dynamic random access memory devices (SDRAM), packaged individually or in groups, and/or mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). A processor or a memory controller accesses the memory module via a memory bus, which, for a single-in-line memory module (SIMM), can have a 32-bit wide data path, or for a dual-in-line memory module (DIMM), can have a 64-bit wide data path.
The memory devices of a memory module are generally organized in ranks, with each rank of memory devices generally having a bit width. For example, a memory module in which each rank of the memory module is 64 bits wide is described as having an “x64” or “by 64” organization. Similarly, a memory module having 72-bit-wide ranks is described as having an “x72” or “by 72” organization.
The memory capacity or memory density of a memory module increases with the number of memory devices on the memory module. The number of memory devices of a memory module can be increased by increasing the number of memory devices per rank or by increasing the number of ranks.
In certain conventional memory modules, the ranks are selected or activated by control signals from a processor or memory controller during operation. Examples of such control signals include, but are not limited to, rank-select signals, also called chip-select signals. Most computer and server systems support a limited number of ranks per memory module, which limits the memory density of the memory modules that can be used in these computer and server systems.
For memory devices in such as a memory module to be properly accessed, distribution of control signals and a control clock signal in the memory module is subject to strict constraints. In some conventional memory modules, control wires are routed so there is an equal length to each memory component, in order to eliminate variation of the timing of the control signals and the control clock signal between different memory devices in the memory modules. The balancing of the length of the wires to each memory devices compromises system performance, limits the number of memory devices, and complicates their connections.
In some conventional memory systems, the memory controllers include leveling mechanisms for write and/or read operations to compensate for unbalanced wire lengths and memory device loading on the memory module. As memory operating speed and memory density continue to increase, however, such leveling mechanisms are also insufficient to insure proper timing of the control and/or data signals received and/or transmitted by the memory modules.